All American Girl
by JLynn-Mizanin
Summary: A small town girl visits her father and half brother whenever she is on break from school. What will happen when she comes to visit for the Summer and her half brother's best friend falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe how fast Junior year went by." Brook said while walking to car with her best friend Mayella.

Brooklyn Savannah Stephens is 16 years old and is from Strawberry, Arizona. It is a small town, but she loved it so much and the people were so nice. The town is so small that she had to go to Payson, Arizona to go to high school because there was no high school in Strawberry. Brook adored Payson, it was always pretty there and she made some great friends that lived there. Brooklyn is . Her and Mayella have been best friends since they were in diapers. It is crazy how alike they are. They told each other everything, except there was secret that Brook never told Mayella and she knew that she was going to find out sooner or later.

"I know right. I can't we are already going to be Seniors." Mayella said getting into Brook's car. "We are getting so old."

"We are." Brook acted like she was crying. "Where did our lives go?"

"I don't know, probably somewhere in lala land." Mayella laughed.

Brook shook her head and turned on the radio. Her and Mayella sang at the top of their lungs on the 35 minute car ride to Brook's house. Once they got to her house, they went straight to her room.

"Do you wanna hang out sometime during Summer?" Mayella asked as she laid on Brook's bed.

Brook smiled. "Su..." Brook's smile dropped. "Wait, I can't. I am going to Mississippi to visit my dad and brother this Summer. I am sorry love."

"It's alright." Mayella sat up. "What is your dad like? You never really talk about him."

"He is alright, he just like any other dad." She lied, her dad was the coolest. "Hey, I will be right back, I got to do some chores."

Mayella nodded her head and watched Brook leave the room. Mayella sat there for a couple minutes doing nothing and got bored. She decided to go Brook's computer to occupy her time. Once she was on the computer, she noticed a file on Brook's desktop that was labled _Winter Break with dad and brother. _Mayella knew that Brooklyn was hiding something, so she looked around the room before she opened the file. The first picture that popped up was labled _Dad, me and my bro._ Brook's dad looked so familiar to Mayella, but she didn't know why. She stared at the picture for a long time and until she firgured out why he looked familiar. She gasped and couldn't believe that her best friend was hiding this from her. Mayella heard footsteps coming towards the room and she exited out of the file as fast she could.

"Okay, I'm back. Sorry that a while." Brook said as walked back into her room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mayella asked as crossed her arms while she turned around in the chair to face Brooklyn.

"Tell you what?"

"That your father is a wrestler, I am pretty sure his name is Ted DiBiase Sr. Why haven't you told me?"

"The reason why I haven't told is because I didn't want anybody to know. Once everyone found out, they would ask me if I could get tickets for them or they would make fun of me. So please promise me you won't tell anyone." Brook looked at Mayella begging.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." She put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Wanna know the story?"

"Yes please."

"Okay." Brook paused and took a deep breath. "My dad is Ted DiBiase Sr, I have a half brother that is twenty-one months older than me, his name is Ted. I was born in Mississippi, but I only lived there until I was six months old and my mom took me with her to Arizona. My parents never married, my dad tried his hardest to be in my life and to have Ted to be in my life also. When my mom thought I was old enough, she let me go visit him in Mississippi and that is pretty much it."

"That's pretty cool. Is your dad married?"

"Yeah, he married Ted's mother. She is really nice and gorgeous. Even though I'm not really her daughter, she treats me like I am her own child."

"Aww. How freaking awesome. I can't believe you never told me. Did you think after you told me that I would act different around you."

"I'm not going to lie." She sighed. "It's true, a part of me had feeling that you were going to treat me different."

"Boo, I would never do that to you." Mayella smiled at her friend.

"That's good to know."

"When are you going to Mississippi? I need to know how much time I have left with my best friend before she leaves me."

Brook laughed. "You're such a dork and I leave in a week and a half."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"For the entire three months. I will get back like four or five days before the first day of school."

"Awww, that is so long to be away from you." Mayella frowned.

"I know it is. Hey maybe after I go up there, I can ask my dad if you visit for a bit."

"That would be so awesome, but you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. I want my dad to meet my best friend. Everytime I go up there, I always talk about you."

"You do?"

Brook nodded. "Yes ma'am. How could I not talk about you? You are like my twin."

"I know right." They both laughed.

"Mayella, Brooklyn are you guys here?" Brook's mom Bailey shouted.

"Yeah, we are in my room."

Her mom came into the room. "Mayella sweetie, your parents want you home."

"Okie dokie, bye Brooklyn." Mayella hugged her. "Bye Ms. Stephens."

"Bye sweetie." She smiled at Mayella and then she looked at Brook.

"Mom, why does it look like you are going to cry?"

"Because my baby is growing up so fast." A tear fell down her mom's cheek.

"Aww mom, I will always be your baby no matter how grown up I am."

Her mom smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "That is true. What do you want for dinner?"

"Ummm. How about we go out and eat in Payson?"

"Sounds like a plan. Be ready in ten minutes."

"Alrighty."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yay! New story.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**I am not planning on this story being long, but who knows, I can change my mind.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ted was cleaning his room. It was three days until his half sister Brooklyn comes to visit for the Summer. He was pretty excited because he hasn't seen her in a while. It was always nice when his sister visited, she was pretty cool. He was hoping that next Summer he would be able to go down to Arizona and spend time with Brook and her mom. Ted turned up some Country music and got back to cleaning. He was so into the music that he didn't hear his best friend, Cody Runnels, come in. Cody turned off the music.

"Ted, why are you and your entire family cleaning?" Cody asked.

"My sister is coming in town in three days and we are making sure everything is ready for her visit." Ted said as he put away some clothes.

Cody looked confused. "You don't have any siblings, you're an only child."

Ted stopped in his tracks and did a face palm. He just remembered that he never told Cody that he has a sister and everytime she was in town, he told Cody that he was too busy spending time with family to hang out with Cody. Ted guess it was now or never.

"Cody, I should just tell you now to get it over with." Ted sighed. "I do have a sister, well a half sister. Her name is Brooklyn Savannah and she visits almost every Summer or whenever she has time off from school. I am twenty months older than her and she lives with her mom in Arizona. Her mom and my dad never married, but he tried his best to be her Brook's life. My dad got back with my mom and they got married, but my mom treats her like Brook is her own daughter."

"Why haven't you told me any of this?"

"Because I didn't know how to tell you and my dad didn't want me to tell people about Brook for the longest time."

"Well what do people say when you guys are with her in public?"

"We mostly hang out with family and go out of town and other stuff, so no one really asked us about her unless some of my dad's fans ask." Ted shrugged. "Are you mad at me for not telling you?"

"No man, but I am glad you told me now. Will I be able to meet her this time?"

"Yes, you will be able to meet her."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Cody and Ted were at football practice. They just finished running around the track eight times that was order by their coach. Cody was the quarterback of the team and Ted was the running back. The coach wanted Cody to practice his throwing, so the coach had Ted stand next to Cody and catch the football when it was thrown back to Cody so he can throw it again.<p>

"What is your sister like?" Cody asked as he threw the football to Brandon, a wide reciever.

"She is really nice, down to Earth. She is very easy to get along with unless you piss her off; you won't like her when she is pissed, she's scary." Ted caught the ball, stopped and shivered.

"She can't be that bad when you piss her off." Cody paused. "Can she?"

Ted toss the ball to Cody. "How can I put this so your nerdy mind can understand?" Ted rubbed his chin. "She is worst than Lord Voldemort." Ted pretended to be scared when he said Voldemort's name.

"Jackass." Cody said as he licked his fingers and threw the football.

"What, you understood it didn't you."

"Yes, but it's not cool to use my nerdiness against me."

"Look I am sorry, but it's... nevermind, let's just stop talking before coach yells at us."

"Good point."

* * *

><p>Ted and Cody just got to Ted's house from football practice. Football practice was slow today and they both hoped that next practice wouldn't go as slow. Ted and Cody walked into the house.<p>

"Mom, I'm home and Cody is here." Ted shouted as he dropped his football bag on the floor.

"Hi honey, how was practice?" Melanie, Ted's mom, asked.

"It was slow, but good."

"I see and Cody, are you staying for dinner?" She asked.

"If that isn't a problem." Cody said.

"It is never a problem to have you over. You are part of this family and now you boys go wash up while I get dinner on the table."

"Yes ma'am." Ted and Cody said at the same time and went up stairs.

Ted took a shower in his bathroom, while Cody took a shower in the guess bathroom. After the boys were done with their showers and changed clothes, they went downstairs for dinner.

"What's up dad?" Ted said as he sat next to his father.

"Nothing much really, just making sure everything is ready for your sister's arrival tomorrow." Ted Sr said.

"What time is she suppose to be here?" Ted asked as his mom placed dinner on the table.

"Her mom told me that her flight should get in around 2 in the afternoon."

"Is this Cody's first time meeting Brook?" Melanie asked.

"Yes ma'am it is." Cody smiled. He was pretty excited to meet Brook, even though he heard very little of her, but it's nice meeting new people.

"How exciting and I can't wait for her to get here. It's always nice having a girl around this house." Melanie smiled.

"I know you are excited for her to get here." Ted Sr smiled. "Cody, just a piece of advice. Don't piss Brooklyn off, you don't want to see that side of her."

"Don't worry, I won't. Ted already told me what she is like when she is angry, so I am prepared." Cody said.

"Good boy, Ted." Ted Sr was impressed.

"Please don't tell me you explained how Brook is when she is pissed, by Harry Potter or something." Melanie closed her eyes.

"Oh he did. He said that she is worst than Lord Voldemort." Ted was shocked by Cody's actions.

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase Junior, I raised you better than that. Did you apologize young man?" Melanie looked at Ted.

"I know you did, and yes I did apologize." Ted rolled his eyes.

"Good. Now let's have a nice quiet dinner." All the boys nodded their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yay update.**

**hope you guys like it.**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Brooklyn, are you almost ready?" Her mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, be down in a second." Brook shouted as she packed the last of her clothes. She looked around her room and making sure she didn't forget anything. Once she made sure she didn't forget anything, she grabbed her purse and her three bags and met her mom in the kitchen. "I'm all ready."

"You got everything?" Brook nodded her head. "Alrighty, let's go." Her mother grabbed one of her daugther's bags and walked out the door.

While Brook and her mother were putting Brook's bags in the trunk, Mayella came over.

"So you are leaving today?" Mayella asked.

"Yes I am. I am gonna miss my best friend, I promise that I will keep in touch with you when I am up there."

"I am gonna miss you too and you better missy. I gotta hear your voice somehow."

Brooklyn laughed at her friend, she was so gonna miss her. Bailey walked over to the girls after she finished putting Brook's bags in the car.

"Hey Mayella, you wanna come with us to the airport?"

"Omg, you mean it?" Mayella looked happy.

"Yes sweetie, I do. Now both of you in the car, we gotta get going if we want Brook to catch her flight." She said as she walked over to the driver's side.

"Wait! I gotta tell my mom that I am going with you guys." Mayella was about to run to her house to tell her mom before Brook's mom stopped her.

"Mayella, no need to do that. I already talked to your mom and she said it was okay."

Mayella nodded and got into the car. It was a good hour drive to the airport and the entire way there, they blasted the radio. Once they reached the airport, they all got out of the car. Brook's mom got Brook's bags out of the trunk and set them next Brook.

"I am gonna miss you, baby girl. Make sure you call me when you get to your dad's house." Bailey, her mom, said as she gave her daughter a big hug goodbye.

"I am gonna miss you too, momma. And I promise I will call." Brooklyn pulled away from her mother and turned to face her best friend, Mayella. "I promise that I will call you or skype whenever I can. I am gonna miss you." She gave Mayella a long hug.

"Don't you forget about me." Mayella said as her and Brook pulled away.

Brooklyn laughed. "I could never ever forget about you." She smiled

"Brooklyn, honey. You gotta go now, so you can check in your bags on time."

Brooklyn nodded her head and gave her mother and Mayella one last hug and walked into the airport with her bags in toe. Two hours later, it was an hour into the flight and Brooklyn was starting to get bored. She still had another two hours until they land in Mississippi. She grabbed her iPod from her purse and put her headphones on and jammed to Lady Antebellum, one of her favorite Country bands, until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Ted and Cody walked into Ted's house. Ted was looking for his father, so he could ask him something, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He walked into the living room with Cody to find Melanie, Ted's mother, sitting on the couch.<p>

"Hey mom, where is dad?" Ted asked.

"He went to go pick up your sister from the airport. He should be back any time now." Melanie answered.

"Alrighty."

"Cody, are you staying for dinner?"

"I don't want to intrude in your family business when Brooklyn comes." Cody said.

"Nonsense! You won't be intruding in anybody's business. You will be staying for dinner and that's final."

"Yes ma'am." Cody said as Ted laughed.

Ted found it funny how his mom told Cody that he was staying for dinner no matter what. Cody shot Ted with a death stare and Ted stopped laughing. Ten minutes later, the front door opened and Ted Sr. walked in.

"Hey guys, I'm back from the airport." Ted Sr. said as he brought in two bags.

"Where is Brooklyn?" Melanie asked.

"She is just by the car calling her mom to tell her that she made it here ok. She will be in here in just a second." He said as he put down the two bags he was carrying.

The group was having a small conversation until they heard the front door closed. Melanie smiled and got up from the couch to walk over to Brooklyn.

"Oh honey, I missed you so much. Glad that I have another girl around." Melanie said as she hugged Brook. "We have someone for you to meet. Brooklyn, this is Ted's best friend, Cody. Cody, this is Brooklyn."

Cody turned around to take a look at Brooklyn and his breath was taken away from her beauty. He couldn't believe that was Ted's half sister. She was simply gorgeous. She was about five-seven with naturally tanned skin. Her medium-dark brown hair was long and wavy. Brook had Ted's nose and a soften jawline, but what Cody liked the most about Brooklyn, was her eyes. She had these gorgeous soft, intense green eyes that could light up the whole room.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Ted has told me a lot about you." Brook said smiling as she shook Cody's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. And has he now." Cody looked at Ted.

"Hey man, you are my best friend, how can I not talk about you." Ted said as Cody nodded his head.

Brooklyn turned to Ted and smiled. "Hey my brother from another mother. Hehe, get it, get it. I am so funny."

Ted shook his head and gave his sister a huge bear hug. "I missed you, Boo."

Brook laughed when Ted called her by the nickname he gave her when she was little. He was the only one that she allowed to call her that.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"Never, haha. Just kidding, I don't know. Whenever I don't feel like calling you that is when I stop, but I don't see that happening any time soon." Ted smirked.

"If anyone else called me that, I would slap them, so you are lucky my friend."

"Oh, I know, but why would you slap such a gorgeous man like myself." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and slapped Ted across the chest and walked over to her bags. "Ouch! Why did you do that?" Ted said rubbing his chest.

"I am so sorry, did I ruin your beauty. Oh wait, you were ugly to begin with, so yeah." Brooklyn smirked and grabbed two of her bags, and started walking to her room that she was gonna stay in for the next three months. "Are you gonna help me bring my other bag to my room?"

Ted grabbed her other bag and walked towards the room. "You are so mean you know that and yeah I will help you with your bag because I am a nice big brother."

"Why so you lie? You are not always nice."

"LIAR! I am nice."

"Now we are playing who's the liar? What are we three? Just admit it Ted, you are not always nice."

"I am nice."

"No you're not." Cody said. Ted's jaw dropped and Brook laughed.

"Cody, how could you say such a horrible thing? " Ted acted like he was about to cry.

"That was payback for using my nerdiness against me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Here is another update.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Brooklyn was in the kitchen with Melanie, helping her finish making dinner. The girls were catching up, while the guys were out in the backyard playing football. Melanie put the vegetables in pot and then looked at Brook.

"Oh honey, I just noticed that your hair color isn't black anymore. It looks nice though."

"Thanks." Brook smiled. "I wanted to do something different and this was the only thing she approved of."

"What did you want to do?"

"I wanted to get my lip pierced, but she said that I could get one when I graduate high school."

"Smart mother of yours." Brook and Melanie giggled together. "But seriously sweetheart, you don't need any piercing on that gorgeous face of yours." Melanie pinched Brook's cheeks.

"Oh ha ha. I know, but I wanted to see what she would do if I actually got one. You know." Brook got the plates and set them on the table.

"I was a teenager once and I was the same way."

Brook giggled. Melanie and Brook started placing the food on the table and made sure they got everything before they got the boys.

"Is that everything?" Brook asked.

"I think so." Melanie said while looking over all the food on the table. "Can you go get the boys and tell them dinner is ready."

Brook nodded her head and walked to the backyard. She watched the guys for a little and laughed at how goofy they were acting.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready." She said walking closer toward the guys. "And mother wants you guys to wash up before you eat too."

"She didn't say that." Ted argued.

"How do you know what she said or didn't say, huh? You weren't in there helping her make dinner." Ted stayed quiet and Brooklyn smirked. "That's what I thought Ted." She started walking back towards the house and turned around. "You were right Ted, she didn't say anything about washing, but I did. So if you don't wash up, I am not feeding you." And with that, she walked back into the house.

Cody was trying to hold back his laughter. "She so got you bro."

"Shut up!" Ted said angerly.

* * *

><p>The next day, Cody and Ted were watching Sunday football as usual. During the game, Cody realized that he left his phone in Ted's room. So during a commercial, he got from the couch and headed toward Ted's room. On his journey to Ted's room, he heard music being played. He walked to where the music was playing, and it turned out to be coming from Brooklyn's room. When he looked into her room, she was listening to Country Girl (Shake It For Me) by Luke Bryan.<p>

"For the rednecks rockin', 'til the break of dawn, the DJ spinnin' that country song." Brooklyn sang while she danced around the room looking for something. "Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees, Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek, For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels, Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl."

Cody found her dancing and singing extremely cute. He shook his head and went to go get his phone. When he got back to Brook's doorway, he heard her talking to herself while listening to the music.

"Gosh, where is it... I just had it yesterday... I really need to stop losing shit so easily..." Brooklyn said as she looked under the bed. "YES! I FOUND IT!" She clapped.

"What did you find?" Cody said, startling Brook.

"Geez Cody, you scared me." She placed her hand on her chest. "And I found my purse." She held the purse up for Cody to see.

She put the purse on the bed and walked over to the make up table and finished doing her make up.

"So what are you up to, Cody?" She asked while she put on mascara.

"Oh nothing, just watching football with your brother, but then I remembered that I left my phone in his room. That was the reason why I was up here, but when I was heading to your brother's room..." Cody paused.

"You heard my music and wanted to see where it was coming from, huh?" She finished Cody's sentence and Cody nodded. "Tell me you didn't see me dance?"

"Yes, I did see you dance."

Brook hides her face. "Oh gosh, how embarrassing. I don't like the way I dance, I'm terrible at it."

"No you're not. I found your dancing pretty cute."

Brook blushed. "Aw Cody, you are so sweet."

"Brooklyn, are you ready?" Melanie shouted from the living room.

"Yes! Be down in a sec." She yelled back while she grabbed her purse.

She put her purse on her left shoulder, grabbed her phone and put it in her back pocket. She looked over the room one more time before she walked downstairs with Cody. They continued to talk and get to know each other a little bit better. Once they got down stairs, Ted looked over his shoulder.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Ted asked.

"Sorry, I heard music and went towards the music and then I had a conversation with Brook."

Ted nodded and looked over to Brooklyn. He noticed that she wasn't in her pj's. "Where you going, Brookie?"

Brook growled, she hated being called Brookie... And Ted knew that. "I am going shopping with mom. Got a problem with that?" Ted opened his mouth to speak, but Brook stopped him. "It doesn't matter what you think." Ted acted like he was offended.

Melanie walked into the room. "Mom, Brooklyn is being mean to me." Ted whined.

"No, I'm not. You are just being a bigger female than I am."

"Mommmm..."

"Theodore, Brooklyn, I don't want to hear it. You guys should be too old for this blaming game." Ted and Brook stuck their tongues out at each other. "Come on Brooklyn." And they left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry for this really long, over due update.**

**I have really lost my writing mojo. **

**I feel terrible not updating.**

**Hoped you enjoyed the update.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Girl, how is it is back in Az?" Brooklyn asked Mayella over the phone.

"Hot as usual." Mayella let out a giggle. "Brook, I miss you so much even though you only have been gone for a week."

"Same here! It seems longer than a week." Brook said as she plopped down on her bed.

"It does. So how is it there in Mississippi?"

"It's pretty nice. I am just loving this weather. I also finally met my brother's best friend."

"Oh really! His best friend is named Cody right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What is he like? Is he hot? Have you seen him na.."

"STOP THERE MAYELLA!" Brook so didn't want Mayella to continue on. "I just met the fella. Gosh!"

"You're right. I took the situation too far. I'm sorry." There was a pause. "Anyways, what is he like?"

All Brooklyn could do is laugh at her friend. She just loved her so much and wouldn't know how her life would be without her. Brook caved in and told Mayella about Cody. Then they started talking more about other girl stuff, but that was all ruined when Ted barged in Brook's room with Cody.

"Yo Brookie!" Ted shouted.

"Hold on Mayella." She said and then turned to Ted. "Don't you see that I am on the phone with someone. How dare you barge into this room without knocking and calling me Brookie!" Brook was a little annoyed.

"Well sorry Bitch-a-saurus."

Now that ticked Brook off. "Mayella, I will call you later. I have to deal with my brother." The two girls said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. "What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing now, geez." Ted rolled his eyes. "Right Cody?"

Cody put his hands up in defensed. "Dude, don't pull me into this situation. I'm not the one who pissed her off."

"Hey Ted, I think you should really learn from Cody here. Maybe when you do, you might be less annoying." She glared at Ted and it scared him. "Now, why in the hell did you come into my room for? You better not say nothing because I hung up on my best friend to deal with you."

"Ummm... Ummmm..." Ted was getting nervous. "Cody tell her." Ted pushed Cody infront of him.

Brook raised her eyebrow. "Well?"

"Umm..." Cody strached his head. "Me and Ted were wondering if you would like to go with us to the mall."

"Sure why not. Thanks for asking." She smiled. "Theodore, I can't believe you couldn't have just walked into my room just saying that."

"You know how I am. I just have to mess with you because that is what an older brother does."

"True. Anyways, you two out so I can change. I'll be down in ten minutes."

And with that, the two boys left. Brook walked towards her closet. She had no idea what to wear, so she stared at her closet. After like three minutes of staring at her closet, she finally decided her outfit. She slipped on a light-washed pair of shorts and put on and tucked in a grey shirt with the batman logo on the front. Then she slipped a blue plaid shirt over her batman shirt and only buttoned one of the buttons, so you could still see the batman logo. Finally, she slipped on a dark blue pair of vans and switched everything from her purse to her black batman bag. She then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, fix her hair and do her make-up. She looked over herself one more time in the mirror and headed downstairs.

"Okay boys, I'm ready."

The two boys turned around, and Cody was in awe. "Great, I'll go start up the car." Ted said as he walked out of the front door.

"Do you like comic books?" Cody asked after he snapped out of his trance.

"Like? More like LOVE! Batman is one of my favorites."

"Coolness. Batman is pretty awesome though."

The two of them talked a little bit more about comic books when they walked to the car.

* * *

><p>"Ted, I swear you are more of a chick than I am." Brook was really getting fed up with Ted.<p>

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we have been in every single store in this mall! Also, you haven't bought a single thing."

"So that doesn't prove that I am more of a chick than you are."

"Dude, you went into Bath & Body Works, and you spent thirty minutes in there sampling sprays." Cody butted in.

"Don't encourage her mean ways." Ted wagged his finger at Cody. "And are you joining her in her dark side." Ted acted like he was offended.

"Umm no. I'm just... You know what, I'll just keep my mouth shut."

Brooklyn shook her head at the guys, mostly at Ted. "OMG! I cupcake store. I must go get a cupcake, especially after Ted gave me a headache. Peace guys." Brook started walking towards the cupcake shop.

"HEY!" Ted shouted. "Bring me back a cupcake please."

"Ummm let me think about it... NO! Your ass doesn't need it, but if you want one, you can get it yourself." And she continued walking.

Cody started laughing. "She just keeps one uping you, Ted. It's pretty hilarious."

"No it isn't." Ted frowned. "Would you go get me a cupcake?" Ted look at Cody with puppy dog eyes.

Cody rolled his eyes. "If it gets you off my back, then I guess." Ted gave Cody some money, and he walked into the cupcake shop. "Fancy meeting you here." Cody said sneaking up behind Brooklyn.

"You scared me, Cody." She placed her hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're lucky that you are cu..." Brook stopped what she was saying.

"What was that?" Cody raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing." She turned around and told the person the cupcake she wanted.

_"Was she going to say that I was cute?" _Cody thought to himself as his heart raced. _"I'm pretty sure she was going to say that." _He smiled to himself and how he started to like Brooklyn. _"No Cody! You can't have feelings for her. She is your best friend's little sister. You just can't; it's against the guy code."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well lookie here.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this update.**

**Do you guys think Brooklyn has a crush on Cody?**

**Will Cody ever ask Brook out?**

**Tell me your opinions **


End file.
